Mercedes-Benz Sauber Mercedes C9 '89
Mercedes-Benz |year = 1989 |drivetrain = |engine = 5.0-liter SOHC V8 with 4-valve version |torque = 578.6 ft-lb |power = 710 BHP / 7,000 rpm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |displacement = 4,973 cc|aspiration = Turbo|length = 185 inches|width = 77 inches|height = 41 inches}} The Mercedes-Benz Sauber Mercedes C9 Race Car '89 is a 1989 Group C race car built by Mercedes-Benz. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. The car appears to be the #63, driven by Jochen Mass, Manuel Reuter, and Stanley Dickens, who finished the 1989 24 Hours of Le Mans in 1st place overall. In-game description "A Group C machine that hinted the return of the 'Silver Arrow' with its overwhelming speed." Spearheaded by Swiss car constructor Sauber, the C9 appeared in 1988 as a Group C car. Beginning in 1986, Mercedes-Benz began supplying Sauber with Group C engines. Two years later, Mercedes-Benz officially announced Sauber as its motorsports partner, embarking on building race cars for the world's GT races. This was something Mercedes-Benz had not done since 1955, after the big accident at the 24 Hours of Le Mans forced the company out of motorsports. The Sauber Mercedes-Benz C9 met with success immediately out of the gates. It earned pole position in the opener for the 1988 WSPC (World Sports Car Championship), and went on to win five of 12 races that year. In 1989, Mercedes-Benz replaced the turbocharged 5.0-liter SOHC V8 with a 4-valve version that increased power to 710 HP. The renewed C9 also looked imposing, bathed in silver paint. The C9s earned the nickname "Silver Arrow," bringing back the feared moniker that graced past Mercedes-Benz (and Auto Union) Grand Prix cars. That year, the Silver Arrows finished 1-2 at the World Sports Car Championship at Suzuka Circuit and 2-3 at Dijon. At the 24 Hours of Le Mans, the Silver Arrows finished 1-2, with yet another placing 5th. In 1988, with seven wins in eight raced, Jean-Louis Schlesser became the Drivers' Champion and Sauber took the team title. Acquisition GT4 The Sauber Mercedes C9 Race Car '89 can be acquired through winning the Formula GT World Championship at Extreme Events on American and European versions. In the Japanese version, it can be acquired from winning the Grand Valley 300km Endurance. GTPSP The Mercedes-Benz Sauber Mercedes C9 Race Car '89's value price is 3,000,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Mercedes-Benz Sauber Mercedes C9 Race Car '89 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 5,245,167 Credits. It is a Level 23 car. GT6 The Mercedes-Benz Sauber Mercedes C9 Race Car '89 can be bought at Mercedes-Benz dealership for 2.150.000 Credits. It now has a detailed interior. Notes Trivia *For some reasons, since the first appearance of this car in the series, this car has always shared its engine sound with the Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '99. *In Gran Turismo PSP, driving this car with Single Manufacture set to "No" will pit you against 3 Ferrari F2007. Pictures Mercedes-Benz Sauber Mercedes C9 Race Car '89 (GT6).jpg|The Mercedes-Benz Sauber Mercedes C9 Race Car '89 as it appears in Gran Turismo 6. The driver names are clearly written in text (J. Mass, M. Reuter, and S. Dickens) as opposed to indecipherable blocks. Videos Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:LMP Category:Cars with PWR above unity Category:Cars with over 1000 Nm of torque Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Mercedes-Benz Race Cars Category:1980s race cars Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Coupes Category:24 Hours of Le Mans winners Category:Group C